Best Friend Spike
by PieLover314
Summary: A teenager is down on his luck one night and an accidental visit from a certain dragon seems to add confusion to his unlucky night.


**Not really sure where this came from. I went to write more for my League story and this kinda just came to mind. I should explain before I get possible flames or something. I am not a brony nor have I seen the show. This is all going off the knowledge that my friends have mentioned and talked about. So sorry if anything is incorrect or if they are OOC. Also, I was kinda spoofing this off of my friend's story so the setting and town are kinda taken from My Little Dashie. Anyway, please enjoy the story as I had an interesting time writing it.**

* * *

There is a hill that sat on the edge of a town. It was the only place in his small, and mostly abandoned town where he could get some fresh air. _'At least it felt like the only place for fresh air,'_ he thought, taking a big whiff as he sat down at the only bench seated up on the hill. He looked over at the tree besides the bench, it was currently blocking the setting sun in just a way he was comfortable with. He leaned back, put his arms out on the top edges of the bench and smiled.

This was just what he needed, he just needed to get away from his life in this town that had seemed to be dieing very slowly. Nothing big or exciting had happened in the town from what he could remember. Although, that wasn't exactly a bad thing, he didn't mind it one bit. Today though, today was an exception and part of him just wanted to leave town for the night; or even for the rest of his life.

He had finished high school recently and was working a dead end job, so leaving wasn't going to cause any issue. His friends, if he can still call them that, might miss him a bit; but after what had happened earlier today he doubted it. Plus his parents would naturally be worried about him, but at least _they _would support him.

_Doo Doo, dee-da-loo!_

"Ugh..." The kid said, racing into his pocket and pulling out his phone. It was just a cheap old phone, something you buy minutes for from the local electronics store. He didn't use it for much, just for those emergencies that never seemed to happen. He flipped it open and looked at the screen seeing that it was one of his friends. He slumped back in the bench and tossed the phone to the ground. It landed with a thud, a little bit of dirt flew into the air and landed on top of it.

He wasn't ready to look at the text, let alone answer back right now. Part of him had hoped that it broke when it landed, although he hadn't thrown it that hard. He doubted it broke, that just wasn't the kind of luck he would have had today.

_Doo Doo, dee-da-loo!_

"Dammit!" He shouted, looking at the phone and seeing a bit of glow under the dirt. He had gotten another text, either from the same friend or different one, he guessed the latter. He got up from his comfortable seat on the bench and walked over the the phone that was in the dirt.

_'I could just step on it, then I wouldn't have to hear it's ring ever again.'_ He thought as he towered over it, eying it with a bit of anger. He decided to pick it up, crushing it wasn't a smart idea. He still had a lot of minutes on it, and he didn't feel like wasting it, that's what he told himself.

He stood and looked at the phone in his hand, some dirt was still on the screen. He opened it, some more dirt fell from it. He saw that the time was 9:32pm and he did have a text from another 'friend'. He wanted to open the two texts, wanting to see what the texts had been about; worried a bit that he was overreacting about the whole situation. Just when he was about to open the text-

_Doo Doo, dee-da-loo!_

"Mother of Fu-" He shouted, his rage returned more fierce then before, and without thinking threw his phone at the tree near him. It collided with the tree, going about 30 mph, and shattered into pieces. A couple of pieces from the cheap, prepaid phone hit his shoes. He looked down and silently swore under his breath at the $30 he just shattered on the tree.

_'At least I don't have to listen to that annoying chime anymore...'_ He broke out into a fit of laughter, it was funnier then he had originally intended but he needed it. He fell onto his back, as he finished laughing, and looked up into the sky. The one other good thing about this small, dying town was the fact that you could see every star on every night. The sun might still be up just a bit, but the starts were starting to come out. He pointed out a few of the ones he knew, some of the constellations. Then, a shooting star flew across the sky, as if it was just for him. As if it had waited for him to break his phone, have a laughing fit, and then end up looking at the stars for an answer.

_'I doubt I can wish for my friends to change.' _He thinks. _'I think I remember seeing it in a movie once that you can't change feeling or emotions of others.'_ Not long after he had thought this thought, he heard something familiar.

_Doo Doo, dee-da-loo!_

He stopped for a moment, the memory of him breaking his phone on the tree came back into mind. He saw a small piece of it next to him, he picked it up. It looked like the battery or what use to be the battery. He threw it back in the dirt.

_Doo Doo, dee-da-loo!_

The noise was louder again, and for a second he thought he was going mad, insane even!

He sat up and looked over at the tree, he could see the broken phone next to it but the screen wasn't glowing. Again, the memory came of him throwing the phone and it shattering on impact. Then the thought of him going crazy came back to mind, so he got up and walked over to the broken phone. There it was, sitting under the tree, some dirt had settled on it again and it wasn't making any noise.

"So what was I-" He was, once again, cut off with that chime that sounded a lot like his phone. Something was off this time though, it was louder and it came from above him. He looked up and heard the leaves rustling in the tree, as if something was up there. The next thing he knew, something was screaming and falling on top of him.

He hit the ground, falling next to his phone (which he swears is mocking him) and lands with a collective thud.

"Ouch." Something said above him, it sounded like a little kid, but something was a bit off with the voice. "That is going to leave a bruise." There the voice was again, still sounding a bit off. He was getting mad again, or he still was it was hard to tell right now, the last thing he wanted was for some little 10 year old falling on top of him when all he wanted was some peace. Then again, it was just how his luck was today.

"You're telling me." He said, laying on the ground in the shade of the tree while the sun was finally setting for the night. For a second, he didn't mind laying there in the dirt, his friends made it seem like that is what he deserved.

"Whaaa!" He felt the little boy move and crawl off of him at a fast pace. "Oh, I'm sorry mister. I didn't see you there." He could hear the little boy apologize.

"How did you not see me?" He said, wanting to shout it but felt he needed to get his temper under control. "I have been up here for about 10 minutes now." He was slowly getting to his feet, he felt like he was hit by a truck. One thing he could tell, the kid weighed a lot.

"Oh, well..." He could hear the kid trail off, taking a few steps away from him.

"Just be more careful next time, okay?" He had finally gotten to his feet and brushed himself off. "Now if you wouldn't mind letting me-" He stopped, staring at what he had thought was a kid. He was a dragon, well a very small one. The dragon was staring back at him too, eyes wide as if he was some kind of freak show.

They stood in silence for a few minutes, simply staring at each other with growing curiosity.

"Are you a dragon?" He asked, the dragon had also asked a question at the same time.

"Are you a human?"

"Yes" Answering each other at the same time. The staring continued for a few more moments.

"So..." He wasn't really sure what to even ask in a situation like this. Who are you? Why were you in the tree? Why are you here, are you here to eat me? There were just too many questions to ask.

"Who are you?" He decided to keep it simple and just get a name.

"My name's Spike. What's yours?" The small dragon named Spike asked.

"Isaac. My name is Isaac." He said, still a bit curious about the dragon that was starting to look around. "So, why were you up in the tree?"

"I don't know," He said, scratching his head, "The last thing I knew was being in Twilight's library and- OH! That's right." He snapped his fingers and looked up at Isaac. "She was practicing with teleportation magic and I guess something went wrong." He started looking back around the hill they were on.

"Well that explains everything." Isaac said. "Oh wait, NO IT DOESN'T!" He shouted at Spike, well he didn't mean to but he is now both confused AND angry.

"Well, I'm sorry mister Isaac." Spike seemed to shrink down to half of his size when he got yelled at. He got on the other side of the bench, putting it between him and the human named Isaac.

"It's not your fault Spike, I'm just so confused right now." He laughed a little bit. "I didn't mean to yell either, I'm just having a bad day."

"You think you're having a bad day? I'm not even in my own world anymore, I'm somewhere else." Spike said, peeking around the edge.

"Earth." Isaac corrected him.

"Earth." He said, "So this is where Rainbow Dash was sent to." He said, looking out at the city.

"I still don't follow you." Isaac rubbed at his head and walked over to the bench. He stepped on his phone, but wasn't too worried about it anymore.

"Oh, well it's probably a long and hard story to explain. I'm not even sure I could."

"Well, I bet that you have time to tell me." And so Spike did.

"Long story short, I'm from a world called Equestria. It's big and beautiful, there are lot's of trees and pony's' but it looks like one of my friends sent me here on accident."

"Sounds like a good friend." Isaac said, rolling his eyes and using sarcasm. Spike caught it.

"Hey now, it was an accident."

"You think so?"

"Well yeah, what would she gain from sending me over to Earth?" Spike asked aloud, still sure that his friend wouldn't do that to him.

"Well, I'm sure she will get you back over there soon then." He said. "It isn't like they would abandon you for no reason, even if you two were friends your whole life." He was talking more about _his_ friend's then Spike's now.

"That's not something positive to say." He looked up at me, he seemed to have some strength behind his words. "Friends don't just give up on friends that easily."

"Well, I think it can happen." Isaac leaned back on the bench, "My friends, well my ex-friends taught me that today."

Spike just stood there for a moment, not sure what to say or do. He brought a finger up to his chin and tapped it a few times, thinking to himself. He walked over to the bench and helped himself up to it.

"I bet Twilight will get me back home in just a few moments." He didn't know how to respond to what Isaac had said.

"If you say so, it has already been a minute or two."

"Well, Twilight..." He looked around for a moment, then leaned in close and said, "She isn't the best at using magic, so it might take a little bit." He leaned back. "I don't mind waiting though." He looked out at the small and dying town that was now under them.

"If she isn't the best at using 'magic'." He used finger quotes for the word magic, even if it was the only way to explain how a talking dragon was sitting next to him on a bench. "How did she send you all the way to Earth?"

"I dunno, just a fluke I guess. She is strong at using it but she just can't control it." He explained the best he could. He sat there on the wooden bench, kicking his feet that were too short to hit the ground like a little kid waiting for his mother to pick him up.

"Well that doesn't explain why you got sent and not her, she was the one using 'magic'." Air quotes again.

"Oh, that is because she was using me to practice her magic on." Spike gave a weird look when he saw him us air quotes when he said magic.

"That's a good friend. Put you in harms way." Isaac could feel some of his anger to his own friends rising up again, he shifted in the seat a bit. He looked back up at the sky, the stars were still out and they were shining just like before. The sun had been down for a bit now, the stars were getting brighter and brighter.

"N-no, it's not like that." Spike had seemed to lose a little bit of his pep, he was staring at his feet that were no longer kicking in the air.

They sat there in silence for a minute or two, under the stars that were shining down on them. The moon was giving them enough light to see, even a little bit of the town that had a couple of street lights on. Isaac was looking up at the stars, wondering what would of happened if he had actually made a wish on them. All this talk of magic had got him thinking. Spike was looking at his feet, thinking back about how he was treated back in Equestria.

"I didn't mean to bring you down." Isaac was cooling down a bit, feeling bad about what he had said.

"She doesn't treat me like a friend." Spike said softly, still looking down.

"Don't say that." Now Isaac felt like a dick. "I bet she is trying her hardest to get you back right now."

"She might be, but that doesn't change how she treats me. She treats me more like an assistant and not her friend."

_'Assistant?'_ Isaac thought to himself.

"She always just tells me what to do. 'Spike! Go and get this!', 'Spike! Go and get that!', 'Spike! Don't make fun of Owlowiscious!'." He started kicking his feet again, but it wasn't as carefree. Isaac saw his nails digging into the bench just a bit.

"She trusts you with stuff like that?" Isaac said, hoping to get Spike's mood to cheer up.

Isaac wasn't even aware of how he had changed to being against friendship to protecting it. For It didn't even cross his mind during the next few minutes as he talked to Spike, trying to cheer him up.

"Yeah, she does." He seemed a little proud of this fact. "I just wish she would do it herself sometimes."

"Well, you said something about being an assistant, right?"

"Yeah, I have been her assistant ever since I was born." He saw Spike smile a bit, like he was reliving a memory.

"Since you were born? So, is Twilight your mom?"

"What?!" Spike's eyes went wide and he waved his hands at Isaac. "N-no! She's a pony, not a dragon." Add pony to another part of Isaac's confusion.

"Oh, sorry." Isaac couldn't help but laugh at how Spike had responded.

"Stop it." Spike said, getting a blush from embarrassment and looked away.

"So, she has raised you like a son?"

"I..." Spike stopped his kicking, he looked up at the human on the bench next to him. "That is a way of looking at it. Yeah! It's like I'm her non-related dragon son!" He jumped onto the ground and puffed out his chest.

"It seems like you got your pep back." Isaac actually had a smile on his face.

"Yeah." Spike sat back on the bench and tapped his chin again for a few seconds. "But why doesn't she show me love like a mother?" They sat in silence again, but it wasn't as awkward as the previous silence had been. Although, this silence only lasted about a minute, maybe a bit more before Isaac spoke up.

"Well, maybe she doesn't know how. Have you ever asked her?"

"I guess not, maybe I should ask her about it." Spike went back to thinking again.

"There you go, do that when you go back." Isaac was smiling again.

"It looks like you aren't angry anymore." Spike said, looking at Isaac.

This is when he realized that he was supporting friends now and not arguing against them. His smile faded as he thought about this.

"Well, no..." A frown was now forming on his face as Spike stopped kicking his dangling feet. "Your friend just had a small accident. Mine seemed to have turned on me."

"You think this is small?" Spike asked, looking up at the stars. He didn't wait for an answer. "This might be worse then I had thought. Wouldn't I be back by now anyway?"

"Like I said just a few moments ago. I bet your mother, err friend, is trying her hardest." Isaac reassured him, giving his head a bit of a scratch.

"So, why are you mad?"

"It's a long story."

"Well, I bet that you have time to tell me." Spike smiled as he repeated Isaac's words. Giving a sigh of defeat and giving Spike a pat on the head, he began to tell him.

"Well, I told them what I wanted to do with my life. It was personal and a big choice for me to make," He stood up and pointed to the town, "I just don't want to be stuck in this town forever."

"That sounds awesome!" Spike was kicking his legs again.

"It is awesome. Since I got out of school I have been thinking about my future and now I know what I want to do. But when I told my friends what my plans were..." His hand fell to his side and he grew quiet.

"What happened when you told them?"

"They laughed." It hurt him a bit just to say it, like it was punching him in the face. "They laughed at me. Told me I was chasing after a dream. One thought that I was joking, but when I told them that I wasn't; they seemed to get mad at me. They mainly asked me why. Why this. Why that." He turned back to Spike, who was still kicking his legs. "Why am I even telling you this. I bet you aren't even real."

"Hey now, that isn't nice to say. I am real!" Spike hopped off the bench towards Isaac. "What does that mean? How could I not be real?"

"I don't know!" Isaac yelled. "About 20 minutes ago, I was just sitting on that bench and thinking about leaving town. And now look! I'm arguing with a dragon that was 'magically' teleported here by some pony from another world." He took a deep breath to calm down. "It just sounds like a bad story."

"I am real." Spike pouted, folding his arms.

"Yeah, I know you are." Isaac patted Spike's head. Then he walked over and sat on the bench, patting the seat next to him for Spike.

"Listen, my friend researches friendship as her job." Spike told him. "And sometimes, friends don't think of their friends as wanting to change their life. They know you, and when you tell them you want to do something or change, maybe they aren't thinking like a true friend at first. Maybe they do find it funny just a bit, but that isn't what they really mean. Err, that isn't what you really mean to them. You aren't a joke."

"How do you know that?" Isaac asked.

"I dunno, you seem like an okay person. Maybe you get angry too easily, but that isn't the point. Your friends will come around, just don't shelter yourself or do anything rash."

Isaac thought back to his phone and the texts he had gotten from his friends. Then he remembered about how it had broken when he threw it out of anger. He looked back over at the tree, the moonlight made it impossible for him to see it there.

"Maybe I did, but I just haven't ever had them treat me like that." He got up and walked over to his phone. _'That's $30 I will never see again.'_ He heard Spike move a bit closer.

"Well, sometimes your friends don't think things through. I mean, look at why I am here, I sure know that _mine_ didn't." Spike laughed and put a hand on his stomach.

"I know I wasn't thinking right before you got here." Isaac stood up and held onto the phone, broken and batterlyless, in his hands. "I had gotten a message from a few friends, but I was to angry to read them. I thought they would just make fun of me again or say other rude things to me."

"And you broke that thing there?" He asked, looking up at the phone in his hands.

"Yeah." Isaac wanted to just throw it back at the tree again. This time it would be more towards his own stupidity then his friends'. "I just wish I could of taken it back so I could read what they had said."

Spike grabbed the phone, or 'thing' to his knowledge, and looked it over a bit. Sniffed it a few times. Then threw it into his mouth and swallowed. The phone was gone.

Isaac just stared in confusion, which must be his main feeling for the night (aside from anger), and shook his head.

"Yeah, still not getting that $30 back."

"Don't worry." Spike hit his chest once and belched. Smoke and some fire shot out of his mouth a short distance, there were even a few sparkles. "Ta-Da!" And he held out a phone. No, his phone.

Isaac grabbed it, a bit skeptical at first, but slowly he did. It was his phone alright, fixed and looking just like before. He flipped it over and saw that the battery was there. He then flipped it back over and opened it up, the phone was turned off.

"What... How... You..." He wasn't sure what to say.

"I fixed it, I think, I hope. I know a bit of magic myself." He puffed out his chest again. Proud of what he had accomplished.

"Well, thank you Spike." Isaac bent down and gave him a quick hug. "Now I get to see what my friends said. Maybe you are right about them." He got back to his feet and hit the power button.

"Yeah, I bet they have come to their senses by now." Spike had a big smile on his face.

"I bet they have." The phone had turned back on and it played the little chime telling him that he had texts.

_Doo Doo, dee-da-loo!_

"I got a few more texts Spike. It looks like-" And when Isaac looked over to where Spike was, were he should have been. Spike was gone, a little puff of smoke had been the last he would see of his new dragon friend. Isaac forgot about his phone for a few seconds, wondering if he had just imagined the whole situation or not. "Spike?"

* * *

Spike had heard Isaac say something about his friends when the object in his hand had lit up, but right after that a white light consumed him and he felt weightless for a few seconds. It reminded him of what had happened when he got sent over to the other world on accident. In a moment of clarity he realized that if it was happening again, then that means-

"Spike!" He heard a very familiar female voice shout to him. He opened his eyes, his vision was still coming back to him, but he could make out some of the more prominent features of the library he was in.

"Yeah Twilight?" He asked, rubbing his eyes, it seemed to help his vision a little bit.

"You're back!" He felt her embrace him in a hug, one he gladly accepted and hugged back.

"Yeah, I got a bit worried after you weren't able to get me back right away." He broke away and looked at her. "What took you so long, I started getting worried that you wouldn't be able to get me back." She gave him a confusing stare.

"I know a few seconds can seem like a long time Spike, but I got you back right away."

"Huh?"

"Yeah, you were only gone about 6 or 7 seconds." She thought for a moment, then asked, "What do you mean 'there'? Where did I send you too?"

Spike took the next couple of minutes telling her what had happened. Told her how he went to Earth and met Isaac, the kid who was not having the best day or friends for that matter.

"Well, we know from when Rainbow Dash was over there that Time passes by a lot faster, compared to here. Those few seconds for me to cast the spell to get you back probably felt like a half hour or so." Spike nodded, not really getting it but knew that she was probably right.

"Hey, Twilight. I have a question." He told her. "Do you mind if I write a letter to Princess Celestia tonight?" Her ears perked up a bit to this.

"I don't see any harm, but I will want to read it before you send it. Okay?" He promised her and went to run upstairs to start the letter, but he stopped as he went to run by her.

"Whats wrong?" He was staring at her, then gave her another hug.

"I love you, Twilight." She was stunned a little bit by the sudden show of emotion, something Spike didn't do that often.

"I, uh... I love you too." She hugged him back.

* * *

Isaac stood there for just a minute, then his phone went off again with it's little chime.

_Doo Doo, dee-da-loo!_

He looked back down at the phone, the phone a dragon had just spat up, but he wasn't complaining. He had a few more messages on it and he went to sit down on the bench next to the tree. The bench that he just had a nice conversation with a dragon named Spike who was from another world, or in his mind.

He looked through the messages and was surprised to see that Spike was right. His friends were apologizing, even if it was in text form, but that wasn't something he was going to complain about. He was smiling again and responded to the texts, telling them that he understood. He was still going to do what he wanted with his life, but now he had his friends backing him up. He checked the time on his phone, 10:05pm, he decided to sit at the bench a few more minutes before getting up to leave.

As he headed back for the trail that lead him up here something crunched under his foot. He moved his foot and reached down to see what it was he had stepped on; it was that piece of battery that he was looking at right before Spike had showed up. He stuffed it into his pocket and kept heading back to his house, his mind was still a bit confused about what had happened in the past half hour. Although he knew one thing, he had a new friend and his name was Spike.

* * *

**Felt longer while I was editing it, but 5k is happy enough for me. Not really worried about review for this story, just seeing that people read it will be more then enough for me. Thank you for reading and enjoying!**

**P.S. 'My Little Spikie' was the other possible title for this story, but it just seemed like a worse title.**


End file.
